Aizen's agent
by Glaceon153
Summary: Aizen will go great lengths to win a war, decide being one of them and fabrication of of new creation his agent that will do his bidding in this war.


Aizen's agent

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"Talking"

Chapter 1; the protectors fall... A sandy, dark environment. A place for creatures of darkness, those who gave into temptation. Hell would be a better place for some as the creatures living in this dark and dismal world, they are creatures of nightmare. They are the kind of evil creatures that a child would fear are hiding under the bed. They are creatures of sin, sins from the darkest parts of hearts that we don't wish to set free.

We all have monsters living inside of us but these creatures cannot be compared on the same level as that. Some are so powerful and horrifying, not even this world can contain them, they have the power to move into the living world. A world of pure souls and plenty of life. And so the protectors stood forward to defend their world, they were even joined by dead beings with powerful swords. And here is their story.

-

A particular soul from the world of the living had acquired the power of these dead beings, known as Soul Reapers and he had proved himself to be able to protect those he loved, bestowed upon him with this great power. The reunion of the Soul Reapers and the people of the world of the living proved to be a great force in a war against these dark creatures known as Hollows. We will follow their story as they are in the belly of the beast fighting to get back home to safety. But all fights have their casualties...and deaths...

They didn't want to believe it but it had happened. They all stared in agony, the sand was crawling in between their toes but they cared not, they felt the spirit energy hit zero. They all felt Ichigo Kurosaki's spirit energy hit zero.

This particular soul had the most immense power known to all in the world of the living and even the Soul Society, challenged many times by great and powerful enemies but all fell beneath him.

Tears crawled down their cheeks as they refused to believe it, he said he was going to be fine. The same thoughts running through their heads, 'why did they let him go alone?' He said he could handle the distraction long enough for them to escape but he didn't. And now they all stood in front of the black tear in the sky a mouth ready to swallow them whole, in horror as their friend's life had just ended and they didn't even see it.

A red haired man held back a short, black haired woman from running to his location. She was so upset, she was angry, the strongest emotions to a woman at their most pinnacle but revenge wasn't what they needed right now. They needed to escape, a war is greater in numbers, while they could or they would lose their lives too.

"Come on Rukia, there is nothing more we can do." His voice was a gentle whisper, he was like the rest, grieving deep within his heart, barbwire clenching at his throat. She had to give up her anger, he put down his life to make sure they all escaped. She nodded sadly. She didn't want to leave without a body but what choice did they have? She would have her revenge, the moment they step into her territory she will have it, nice and sweet. The three human friends stooped together, glum as anything. One of them in particular was very upset, she was the reason he came for her and now it was her fault he was dead. She was too blame, she couldn't make the right decisions.

Aizen was right, she was just a foolish child among this war, no intelligence to prove she was useful. She held her hands together in a prayer and in a silent whisper, "please Ichigo pass on safely, don't get stuck in this world." A small wish she would hope will come true and then maybe she could see him again. Uryu held a brave face, he didn't particularly like Ichigo but as he came to fight along side him, he couldn't help warming up to him, he admired his brute strength and guts. "You get back to us soon, get to the Soul Society fast for every one's sake." He didn't want to admit it but Ichigo was an amazing ally for the upcoming war but if he didn't make it to the Soul Society to be reborn, they would surely lose.

Chad held the same usual expression but with a some what glum smile. He didn't think out loud, it wasn't his style. Chad was never known to be a man of many words, deep thinker was more of a better way to describe him. He had known Ichigo for quite some time and he had been the one to save him. Ichigo had reminded Chad of how using his strength could do good, he could protect people with it. 'See you soon Ichigo and have a safe trip.' It was fruitless to dream of having him reborn in the parallel world of the Soul Society, the wandering soul can be consumed in a horrific world such as this one.

They all turned on the spot, sadness sat on their shoulders but they knew deep in their hearts that they would see him again...hopefully. The five figures walked through the dark mouth into the world of the living, a soul watched them as his plan had gone exactly how he wanted it to.

The world of the living... Urahara had sat waiting patiently, he had set the Garganta to reopen again in Heucho Mundo exactly 3 days after they had left. Urahara had handed them the co-ordinates for the location it would open.

And now the time was up, he sat with a warm cup of tea in his hand. He was staring out into the training grounds, waiting for their arrival. Yoruichi sat smiling at him, she loved how much he cared for those kids in particular Ichigo. "They will be back soon, don't worry too much." He couldn't help but smile at her, she always knew what to say to him to make him feel better.

"Your right they will be fine but I can't help but worry about how powerful those arrancar are." It was true Urahara had experienced first hand how powerful they are. He had a run in with Ulquiorra and even his most powerful attack wasn't enough. He had just hoped that non of them had run into him. He squinted his eyes as he swore he could see a faint black line in his vision. The black line got thicker and there was no denying it now, it was them. Urahara jumped from his feet dropping his tea on the floor, he was happy they made it back. The Garganta fully opened to reveal the ruff looking humans and two soul reapers. He blinked for a few seconds and counted them, he realised Ichigo was not among them. He couldn't think the worst just yet, he might be just behind them. They all jumped down in a group near Urahara.

They all felt tired and out of energy, it had been a long three days for all of them, not to mention the recent trauma they experienced. Renji had the least amount of wounds and the most amount of energy, he helped Rukia to a near by rock to sit down on. Urahara looked frantic as the Garganta closed and there was still no Ichigo. He looked around at all of them. Renji was using a healing kido on Rukia's arm and Orihime was healing various wounds on Chad and Uryu. He didn't seem to notice their sad smiles.

"Hey...you guys?" They all looked up at him and they knew what was coming, it was just deciding who would tell him. Renji stopped his healing on Rukia and took charge in telling him. "Listen Urahara, I know what your going to ask and I'm sorry to say but he didn't make it. Ichigo died helping us escape." Ripping the band aid right off, Yoruichi covered her mouth to stop a squeal escaping, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. Urahara just stared wide eyed at Renji, he couldn't believe it or better yet he didn't want to believe it. He looked downwards, the shadow of his hat covered his eyes, "how did it happen?" His voice sounded grimm. "Come on we will need to sit to tell you everything."

Renji wanted to tell him the cliché way but also they all needed to be healed. It was a ruff battle for them in Heucho Mundo, he had never faced anybody as strong as them before and they were out numbered largely. What was worse is that Renji figured that the strength they experienced from them was only half their power. If this was indeed true then they had a lot of training to do.

Several hours later...

Each person had their wounds attended to perfectly, thanks to Orihime it was a lot faster to heal up than usual. Renji sat across from Urahara, a sturdy look on his face. He wasn't going to let the recollection of the story beat him, he was a strong guy and by the looks of it the leader now. Urahara had a glum look on his face, Ichigo felt like one of his own. He was positive that Ichigo could handle himself, a scientists error of statistics on his part. Yuroichi had thought a head to give the soul society a heads up on the news. Urahara took a deep breath, "okay then tell me how it happened."

Heucho Mundo, before Ichigo's death…

It was manic. Each and every arrancar was on alert. The groups entrance into Heucho Mundo wasn't exactly discreet to say the least. They split up into groups, Renji and Rukia together and Uryu and Chad together. Ichigo decided to go alone, he had the most power and he was faster than the others.

And there he stood, Orihime was behind him as he faced off in a death staring battle against two formidable opponents. Grimmjow alone was too much for Ichigo never mind Ulqiuorra as well. Ichigo was out matched and out classed in every way but that wasn't going to stop him.

Grimmjow stood smirking, oh how he has been wanting to get a hold of Ichigo since the time in the world of the living. The thrill of the hunt and the death of his pray sounded oh so sweet. But as the situation was with Ichigo someone also stood in his way, Ulquiorra.

"Tsk, why don't you go and find a body bag or something, Ulquiorra. This won't take long." Ulquiorra was not in any way amused by his antics, he has his orders he didn't listen to anyone below his rank.

"The girl is my responsibility and trash shall be extinguished. I care not for your childish and animalistic ways of 'pray and predator' fun. The girl shall be in our mercy again and the boy shall be dead at Lord Aizen's feet like he commanded."

Ulquiorra never liked to leave anything to chance, he didn't want to risk Grimmjow messing the whole plan up. He felt that himself alone was fit enough to carry out the simple task.

Ichigo stared with a look of malice at the two of them arguing over who wanted to kill him. He knew he was powerful enough to take on Grimmjow but the other he stood no chance.

To put the fight plain and simple each person was in the way of the other, a free for all.

It all happened so fast.

Ichigo took the first move, he turned and grabbed Orihime and through her over his shoulder. He took turn and ran, there was no way he was getting caught up in any trouble when he was so close to saving her.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra took dive in their direction with Grimmjow diving for him. The two dove at each other in a cero fight. Blasts across the sands as each of their energy balls collided.

Ichigo sped across the sand avoiding each cero that hit the sand, he had to get her as far away as possible. A dark blue cero went off too close to his feet and he slipped. Orihime was sent flying ahead of him.

Ichigo landed on his knees and he turned to see that Grimmjow fired it in his direction. There wasn't any more time for eacape. "Quick Orihime run!! I will take care of this as long as you get away!! Find the others by sending out your energy signal!! I'll handle the distraction, just go!!"

She saw the determination in his eyes and she made a dash for it, not looking back. He made it this far to save her it would be a waste to get caught again. 'Please be safe Ichigo.'

Back in the shop…

Urahara held his head down, it was tragic to say the least. All that Ichigo had sworn was true, his vow to protect stood until the very end.

"Well as we could tell from there was that the other arrancar showed up and out numbered him." Renji gulped, "but it wasn't them that finished him...we sensed Aizen appear and well that was when Ichigo's energy hit zero."

Urahara's head rose and he revealed to have malice in his eyes, Aizen was by far the most hated person on his list. He killed his student, it was now well and truly war. "That bastard, he was just a kid for god sakes."

It seemed that was Aizen's style; finishing his enemies for himself.

As the rest of the story was not told it was obvious to Urahara that the others had run ins with arrancar as well.

The question held in the air now, what next? They had a war coming and they were grieving so heavily. Ichigo's family has yet to know of their loved one.

"We should get ourselves together, grieve for a little bit and get back to it. There is a war going on no less and Aizen just played the wrong card." Urahara could sense the depression in the room, it was going to be a while yet before they were all back on their feet.

Chad spoke up, "what about the family? They have to know something." That was the question Urahara was avoiding.

"You are right, we have to do something but I don't think we should do it right now. You guys haven't even been back a day yet. You need time to rest and let it settle in."

They all nodded in agreement, exhaustion was a big thing in them at the moment. A nights rest wouldn't do any harm for them.

Urahara let them stay here for the night but the old shoten shop wasn't much of a quiet one. Each room was filled with quiet, muffled cries. It was true that Ichigo had a big impacted on each of their lives.

Orihime sat staring at the ceiling, tears stained her cheeks, it was her fault. She blamed it all on herself. She went willingly. Her choice. Her mistake. How could she have expected him to stay and forget about her? Ichigo never abandoned his friends. Flashes in her head, 'run!!' Pale yellow sand, dragging her down, consuming Ichigo, muffled cries for help, 'Help me Orihime!!!'

She heard Rukia's muffled cries from the bed beside her. Ichigo and Rukia were so close like best friends. If the two of them never met, where would everyone be today?

Small flashes of memories came to her of how Ichigo had protected her and helped her. Well she had to do the same, he protected this town and now it was in their hands to do it for him.

Sleep slowly came over each and everyone of them, their memories intact of him and their determination set. It was going to be a long and hard recovery but together they can grieve and move forward.

Chapter 2: Welcome home...


End file.
